Ten Worlds
by cryatal
Summary: Ten worlds. Ten races on the brink of extinction. Twenty people who are life's last hope.  One Piece pairings:ZoroxVivi,NamixLuffy,AcexRobin,KuinaXFranky,UsoppxKaya, and SanjixMakino.  Other characters:Chopper, Hancock, Sadi-chan,Shanks,Domino,and Conis.
1. Beginnings

Ten races on the brink of extinction. The hope of ten worlds rests in the hands of twenty survivors.  
Four of man,  
Three of water,  
One of light,  
One of sky,  
Three of fire,  
and three of earth.  
One of man to destroy,  
one of man to create,  
one of fire to die,  
one of water to wait.  
The travelers to wonder,  
Thinking of their fates.

A king among men,  
A king of men,  
A princess of sea,  
A princess of light,  
A princess of sky,  
A lady of hellfire,  
Two people of earth,  
A reindeer,  
Two survivors of sea rage,  
Two who wander alone,  
Two people of fire,  
One to die alone,  
But others to die.

There was a prophesy in every one of the ten lands that made up the Karentha Rim, the outer edge of the galaxy. Ten worlds that held the entire galaxy together. The leaders on eight of the world had dismissed the prophecy as the ravings of a lunatic. But the other two worlds waited for the disaster that would sever the bond between the worlds, the disaster that would cause the galaxy to flow from it's boundaries and fall into the abyss. The disaster that would trigger the world waterfall.

Only the lady demon and the princess of angels knew of their fates.  
In a world of brimstone and fire the queen of demons looked over her almost empty world. "This is terribly boring, Domino." "Yes, Sadi-chan." Sadi fluffed her ginger hair. "How long, Domino?" "Thirty-six hours." Sadi smiled, flicking her pointed tail. "Not long now, Domino. My boredom will be relieved soon!"

In a world of clouds and silver cities the princess of angel's mourned the loss of her mother. "Why now, Conis?" The blond angel gave her raven-haired friend a hug. "I'm so sorry, Robin, but you must go. For her sake." Robin and Conis were in front of the queen's grave. Robin seemed to pull herself together. "How long, Conis?" "Thirty-six hours." Robin pulled herself to feet. "I need to prepare. There's not enough time to mourn."


	2. The Twenty

_"I'll kill you! Don't touch me!" The small blond threatened the pirate with a sword. The pirate laughed. "Your butler kept saying you were sickly and helpless, and that we should spare you. I guess he lied. HA! It didn't do him any good. He's dead." The sword shook in Kaya's hand. "You didn't have to kill him! You didn't have to kill anyone! You could've taken the money and left!" The pirate laughed in her face. "HA! What would be the fun in that? Killing, now that's fun. You're the last one, little girl." Kaya's sword slipped from he hands and she fell to her knees. "Merry…Klatadore… Pepper…" The pirate laughed and raised his sword. Kaya closed her eyes, preparing to join her friends…but no pain came. She looked up to see a black haired boy in a red vest…blocking the point of the sword with his hand. In a deft motion he flipped the pirate into the wall with enough force to knock him out. He helped Kaya to her feet. "So, you're alone. So am I. Join me. We'll be the terror of the seas. Pirates that hate pirates, but know what freedom truly is. Will you join me?"_

Kaya was a pirate. Free from everything except her past, her present, and her destiny.

Luffy was the pirate king. The most powerful man on the ocean, but completely alone.

_ " Princess! Stay away from the sharks!" Princess Nami Mere of the mermaids ignored the warning and swam right up to the huge, vicious, sea predator. The Great white eyed her with suspicion as she began to untangle its fin from the net. Her bodyguards were practically going insane, but Nami ignored them. "Almost…" She freed the fin from the net and set so pulling it out of the shark's teeth. A few of the bodyguards passed out on the spot. "Got it!" Nami pulled the last of the net from the shark's teeth and stepped back. The shark swam up to her. She didn't try to swim away, of defend herself. Then, the shark spoke. "You are indeed brave and kind. I had heard otherwise." Nami looked shocked. "Ah, you were deceived by my appearance. No matter. Gather what you hold dear, princess. Our time is nearly upon us."_

The Princess of the sea was alone. No one could get close to her, as hard as they tried. No one understood her, or her desperate wish. To be free. To wander the world beyond the sea, to wander the sky itself. Three wishes for freedom beyond the sea. Three people of the sea.

"_Thanks Zoro!" "Don't mention it." The green haired samurai wandered away, leaving the admiring couple looking after him. "I can't believe he stopped to help us fix the roof. Truly, a king among men."_

Zoro was a king among men, but looking for somewhere he could belong, someone who would see that he was more then just a kind wanderer. Someone who could know him, understand him. Love him.

_"What is this kitten doing here?" King Hancock of England kicked the kitten away from her throne, sending it careening into one of her advisors. "Stupid creature." "But your majesty! Kicking it is cruel!" Boa Hancock flicked her hair and leaned over, her face inches from her advisor. His face flushed. "Mero-Mero beam!" The advisor turned to stone and she kicked over the statue, smashing it. "Oh, how clumsy of me!" Her innocent act sent all her advisors into a defensive frenzy, cleaning up the stone and saying things like. "Of course it wasn't you fault!"_

Boa Hancock was The King. She was powerful, cruel and hid her true self behind a mask of beauty and childishness. She was chained to her throne, trapped by her power. She wanted freedom, she wanted to get away from her world, because no one she cared about was left alive.

Usopp and Sanji wandered the earth. Alone, until the day they met each other. It was hate at first sight, but in a life devoid of emotion, hate was better then loneliness.

The four of ten, from the race of men.

The others are hidden from human eyes,

_in the forests of fairie, a lonely princess of a dying race,_

_A reindeer of the snowy forests,_

_People of the earth,_

_And the people of fire._


End file.
